


What About The Band?

by DaisukiRose



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Gerard Way, Frerard, I Don't Even Know, Insecure Frank Iero, Lemon, M/M, Revenge Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisukiRose/pseuds/DaisukiRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank feels like a complete idiot - He kissed Gerard on stage! Why the fuck would he kiss Gerard on stage?! What if Gerard isn't even gay? What if he doesn't like Frankie? When their manager screws up (yet again), Frankie gets a chance to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About The Band?

It’s the fall of 2004, and we just finished playing a show in another town, another state. I don’t even remember where exactly we are – it’s been a few days since we left Jersey, I know that. I don’t really care, though. One event’s taken over my mind right now, keeps replaying itself in my head. Tonight, during the concert, I kissed Gerard. In front of thousands of people, in the middle of a song, I just… Gah. I don’t even know why I did it. Shit, that was stupid of me. 

But hey, he kissed me back. So that was something. 

But I still don’t know why I did it in the first place. It was a pretty normal concert, what with Gerard sassing around and Ray being Princess Fro-Fro, and Mikey not smiling. Perfectly normal. Gerard came walking over to me, like he had a thousand times before, and I just reached up and… Shit. But it really happened. I swear, he’d been like eye-fucking me the whole concert, but maybe that was just his thing and I hadn’t noticed? Shit. Shitshitshit. I’m an idiot. I was sitting on the tour bus, a beer in hand, my red eye makeup maybe half washed off. We were touring for our new album, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge, and part of our costumes was godawful amounts of red eyeshadow. But that’s beside the point. I HAD FUCKING KISSED GERARD. On stage. In front of all those people. 

I don’t even know why I’m freaking out. I’m the badass here! I massaged my hands through my hair, short, spiky, and blond on the sides, long and black on top. Why am I the one stressing over this? Why am I even on the bus? I should be in my hotel room, getting ready for a night in a nice, fluffy bed with too many pillows, but instead, I’m sulking around in here. I finished my beer in a cool gulp and threw my bottle into the recycling, running down the steps of the bus and almost smacking right into… Gerard. Of course. “Oh, uhm… Hi… Frank.” He said quietly, his cheeks flushing under his makeup. 

“Hey, Gerard.” I smiled as if nothing had happened. “Are you gonna go to the hotel?”

“I was planning on it.” He went into the bus before turning around and looking at me. “Wanna wait for just a minute? I’ll be in and out.”

“Sure.” I shrugged, leaning against the bus’s side. SHIT. S. H. I. T. My brain was screaming at me. He’s gonna try to talk about it. He’s gonna fucking talk about it. He’s gonna talk about it because it happened and that is what normal people do, is talk about things that fucking happened… Especially when it was something as stupid as fucking kissing your best friend on stage, when you know you’re being filmed. I took a deep breath just as Gerard came back out, his shirt changed into something more comfortable. “Ready?” I asked him, motioning in the direction of the hotel.

“Yeah.” He smiled as we set out, and was quiet for a minute. Fuck, I hate quiet. Couldn’t he just… talk? It’d be better than this. “Uhm, I was actually supposed to tell you that our manager screwed up…”

I sighed, facepalming. “What’d he do now?” I asked, not even surprised he’d messed something up again.

“He only booked two hotel rooms… Ray and Mikey have already taken one.”

“What about us? Shit, what about Bob?” I asked, shaking my head. 

“Bob’s staying on the bus.” Gerard said quietly, staring at his feet as he walked.

“Shit.” I whispered softly, looking out of the corner of my eye at Gerard. He rubbed his fingers against his temples, massaging at his long black hair. “And… Shit.”

Gerard knew what I meant. After what I did, he and I staying in the same hotel room was… less than optimal. Actually, it was a shit storm of awkward. “Look, Frank… I’m not… I’m not mad, okay?” He said quietly. I barely heard him over the noise of the city. 

“It was still fucking stupid.” I seethed back as we walked into the hotel. I picked up our room key and we hopped into the elevator. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“No, Frankie…” Gerard caught his slip and looked up from the floor, meeting my eyes. “Frank. It’s alright, really.”

I just shook my head as the doors shut and took us to our floor. I got out, checked our room number, and looked at the legend. We were in 213, so we had to go… left. Focusing on something else like this could help for a while… Left, 16 doors down, right, third door. This walk down the hallway, stupid things kept popping into my mind. I KISSED GERARD, for example. Another one was HE CALLED ME FRANKIE. But my most favorite of all of them was definitely WE’RE STAYING IN THE SAME HOTEL ROOM AND SHIT I FUCKING LOVE HIM BUT LIKE HE’S PROBABLY STRAIGHT? SO I DON’T KNOW.

Yeah. Great thoughts.

I unlocked our door, flipping on the lights and throwing my backpack down at the foot of the first bed. There was, thank God, two beds. If there wasn’t, I was sleeping on the fucking balcony. I sighed, running my hands through my hair as I sat on the edge of my bed and Gerard came into the room. I flicked on the TV and kicked off my shoes, looking in their mini fridge for some expensive beer tab to rack up. The entire time, I felt Gerard’s eyes on the back of my head, boring into my soul, and I stood up, slamming the fridge and turning around to face Gerard. “Shit, I get it, okay? I messed up! Stop fucking staring!”

“No, Frank, that’s exactly it.” Gerard said quietly, then, gaining strength in his voice, “I’m really NOT MAD. Okay?”

He looked at me with those perfect hazel eyes, a hand resting on the pale skin of the side of his face, and suddenly… I knew what he meant. “You mean…?” I couldn’t even say it. He’d rendered me genuinely speechless.

“I didn’t know how to tell you.” He whispered, his eyes still locked with mine. 

“So, you mean, you’re… you…?”

He laughed softly. “Yeah, Frankie.” At some point, he had stood and walked across the room towards me, and I hadn’t noticed it until now. His closeness both shocked and thrilled me, the man I’d secretly loved for years literally inches from me. He quirked his lips, reaching a hand out to my face, but stopped himself and pulled back halfway questioningly, confusion and lust and understanding and relief dancing in his eyes. I reached out and grabbed his hand, bringing it the rest of the distance to my face. His eyes widened as he wonderingly stroked the skin of my cheek with the back of his hand, his eyes searching my face and not seeming to believe what they were seeing. Just his touch alone was electrifying. Every time his fingers touched my cheek, little zaps of electricity shook my nervous system, making my heart jump and my brain go numb. “I just… I didn’t want to ruin anything between the guys. Between us.” He whispered softly, his face inches from mine. 

“You won’t. I didn’t.” I whispered back before reaching up for a handful of his hair, pulling his face down to me and kissing him softly, reassuringly, on the lips. God, for how many years had I wanted to do that? How many years had I not known that Gerard wanted nothing more? His lips on mine felt like pure bliss, rough and chapped from singing his heart out tonight as they moved softly over my own, seemingly getting used to a new territory, a new sensation. I gently, tentatively, licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, allowing my tongue to meet with his for the first time. He tasted like everything good – vanilla and coffee and cigarettes and something I couldn’t put a name to – and I absolutely loved it. I let go of his hair, my hand still on the side of his head and slowly slipping to rest on his face before we broke our kiss and stared wonderingly into the other’s eyes. “This is all I ever wanted.” I whispered.

Gerard nodded, his soft, flushed skin moving under my calloused guitarist hands. He kissed me again, his lips warm and damp, soft but demanding, and I heard myself make a sound like a moan in response. One of his hands was on the back of my head, the other on my back, my side, my stomach, all over my body, and I absolutely loved it. He moved his hand under my shirt, making me shiver as he trailed his fingers over my chest and bit at my lip ring, sucking it between his teeth and biting at the soft skin around it. I kissed him back as best as I could, my mind racing but empty all at the same time, and Gerard and I were the only two things in the universe, the only two things that mattered. Never breaking our kiss, he flopped back onto my bed, pulling me on top of him. I had one leg on either side of his torso, one hand in his hair and the other on his chest, and I was blissfully passionate. Gerard had lost all sense of gentleness, his lips crashing against mine as he pulled me closer to him, a whirlwind of hunger and lust that seemed ready to eat me alive. And I liked it.

I ran a hand under the hem of his shirt, breaking our kiss to take off his tie, unbutton the shirt, and pull it off of him. I gasped for breath as we separated, my eyes wild and all on Gee, his eyes on me with a hot focus, shared hunger visible in both of our eyes. “Holy fuck.” I said, my voice husky, breathy, and surprisingly deep, full of lust. “That was… was…”

“Yeah.” Gerard said, his voice coming out more of a growl than an actual word. “I know.”

He reached for my neck, unbuttoning my black shirt and pulling it off with a semi-shy smile, his eyes flashing over the tattoos on my torso in awe. It’s not like he hadn’t seen them all before, but I understood how this felt. This was different somehow, more… intimate. He reached up, his fingers running over my chest, and I closed my eyes, smiling as his hands drifted over me. He ghosted the tips of his fingers over my skin before I felt his lips on mine again, my chest hovering just above his as he sucked on my lip ring. I growled softly against his lips, making him shiver against my touch as I laid one hand on his chest, my painted black fingernails in sharp contrast with his pale white skin. Whilst one hand was on his chest, my other held onto a fistful of his hair like a lifeline, pulling his head back to fit with mine more perfectly. It was amazing how our lips fit together, as if we had been made for eachother and nobody else. I curled my fingers, pulling my fingernails gently across the surface of Gerard’s chest as he moaned against my lips, pulling back a fraction of an inch. “Frankie… We shouldn’t… we should stop.” He breathed against my skin, his eyes closed, head thrown back. 

“Oh, but we shouldn’t.” I whispered back, kissing the corner of his mouth, his jaw, his neck, his collarbone. 

“Frankie… I don’t want… I don’t want to ruin the band.” His fingers were in my hair, telling me otherwise by how they gripped at my scalp as I kissed his chest. He pulled at the long black hair on the top of my head, pulling me to him. “What would… Mikey say…”

“Mikey won’t care.” I whispered into his neck. “We’ll be fine.”

I ran my fingertips down his sides, his own gasp cutting off any retort he would have had. I brought my fingertips together on his soft tummy, finally letting my hands sink to touch his skin. I kissed him again, kissing a line down his chest to meet with my hands. “Fuck... Frankie.” He whispered. “I… I need you.”

It didn’t matter anymore, what I had done earlier, I already knew what course of action I’d take. My head was in a flurry of thought as my fingers led themselves to the button of his pants, undoing it easily without my brain even telling them to and pulling them over his hips. I was running in hyper-drive, my body working before my brain could determine if it was a good idea or not. He had a flushed, quick smile on his face when I looked up to meet his eyes, his perfect hazel eyes, full of lust, full of need. I kissed his chest, his stomach, the tip of his V, all the way down his body, and didn’t hesitate when I brought him to my lips. I drew him in, sucking hard until his hips rose off the bed.

“Frank!” Gerard whimpered, saying my name between moans, his voice light and breathy. The way he said my name, I don’t know, it kind of solidified what we were doing. I felt almost light-headed. Not but a half an hour ago, I was freaking the fuck out over a kiss. A little kiss… That was all. I drew him deeper, pulled him closer to me, working my mouth ravenously over him until Gerard let out a deep, low moan. Shuddering, he reached down and pulled at my hair desperately, calling my name over and over as he came. 

I stood up, unclasping my belt and undoing the button on my black jeans, kicking them to the floor to lay with Gerard’s. He stared at me, wonder and fear and lust mixing in his eyes. I pushed him gently back on the bed, a smile on my face as I kissed him. “I’ve never done this before.” Gerard whispered as I kissed his neck.

“Me either.” I whispered back, my face inches above his, that stupid smile still stuck to my lips. “Do you want to?”

He reached up and kissed me, smiling back up at me, nodding. “Please, Frank…” He said softly. “Just be careful.”

I nodded back, reaching for him and guiding him onto his stomach, letting myself fall between his legs again and lick him open. Gerard twisted under me, a steady stream of words coming from his mouth. “Holy fuck, oh Frank, please… Shit, fuck, Frankie, oh my God!” He moaned as I pulled away, sucking three of my fingers into my mouth and then pushing the first one inside of him. He whimpered loud and long as his body fought against my finger, but I kept it there, moving up to kiss his shoulder, his neck, the base of his collarbone. He moved his head to look at me, his eyes wide and full of hunger, and my lips found his. I slowly worked my hips against the mattress to keep my hard as my second finger followed suit of the first.

Our kisses were slow, easy as I worked my fingers inside of him. He shuddered, moaning against my lips. “Fuck, Frankie…” He whispered as I slid in a third finger. His eyes were closed, one hand gripping my hair like a lifeline, the other tangled in the sheets. 

“Relax.” I whispered back against his lips, and he bit at my lip ring, driving me crazy as I tried my hardest to be gentle.

“Frank, I’m ready. I’m ready.” He whispered huskily, and moaned as I pulled out my fingers. 

I kissed along his collarbone softly as I turned him onto his back and spread his legs, a slick of spit over my hand as I ran it over my cock and pushed myself inside. He twisted his hands into the sheets, moaning loudly, and I kissed him to silence him. “Shh.” I whispered. “Don’t wake up Mikey and Ray.” 

After I said that, I moved back down to kiss him again and pushed deeper inside, making him moan again, louder still. He lay a quivering hand on my shoulder, pulling me down to be chest to chest with him, holding me to him in a tight, needing hug. His skin stuck to mine where it made contact, both of us sweaty and hot as Gerard relaxed. I barely noticed when he did, but his face relaxed and his breaths grew more shallow and closer together as his fingernails dug into my back. 

Gerard suddenly moaned, his hips rocking against mine as he cried out. “Fuck, Frankie! Yes! Right there! Don’t stop, oh God, don’t stop!”

And I didn’t. The muscles in my thighs burned with concentration, my arms quivered slightly, and I could feel the pressure building. He grasped at my back with one hand, his other reaching down to jerk his own release, and that’s when I lost it. I gasped, shuddering as I finally reached climax, my vision swimming black as I collapsed down onto Gerard, his lips finding mine as we both shook softly. He nuzzled his head into my neck as I rolled off of him, exhausted from the effort, my arm across his chest. I was still panting, my breath coming in short, ragged gasps as Gerard pulled me to his chest in a tired hug. “I love you, Frank.” He whispered softly against the cords of my neck.

“I… I love you too.” I said it so softly that I wasn’t even sure it was real. We lay there for a second, my eyes closed, my arm across Gerard’s chest, and then I opened my eyes, sitting up. “We need a shower.” I whispered, laughing.

“We do.” Gerard was smiling softly, his shudders and shivers fading away. “Join me?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever lemon, so don't hate! Any comments, suggestions? Kudos please! Thank you so much for reading! :D


End file.
